Distant Memories
"Distant Memories" is the third episode of Mario Party 2 Revengeance. Intro Arin: Welcome baaaaaack… Jon: imitates “un-pause” sound effect from Mario 64 Gameplay (Continued from the last episode.) Turn Seven Mini-Game (Continued) The second time playing this Mini-Game has Jon and Luigi lose to DK and Peach, resulting in their first and second respective wins. Turn Eight Luigi rolls a 2, opens the gate, and lands on the Item Space, where he wins a Golden Mushoom. DK also rolls a 2 and stops on a Blue Space. Wario rolls a 3, moves upward, and lands on a Blue Space. Peach rolls an 8 and, choosing to go upward, continues to the Blue Space. Turn Eight Mini-game: Abandon Ship (4-Player) The second time playing this minigame sees Arin lose immediately while Jon takes his fourth minigame win. Turn Nine Luigi uses his Golden Mushroom and rolls a 10, a 5, and a 9 for a sum of 24. He moves up then left at two different forks, in that order, and ends his turn on a Blue Space in front of an Item Shop. DK rolls a 2, turns left at the fork and ends his turn at a Blue Space. Wario rolls a 1 and goes to the adjacent Blue Space. Peach rolls a 5 and ends at a Battle Space, where the players battle for a 40-coin pot. Battle Minigame #2: Hot BOB-OMB Luigi gets knocked out first. Then Jon and Arin team up to oust DK. And then, in a heart-pounding, mind-melting, breath-stopping face-off between the Grumps, Jon takes the Gold for his fifth win. Pay-off: Wario wins 28 coins and Peach wins 12 coins. Turn Nine Minigame: Roll Call (4 Player) This game sees them count how many Bob-ombs there are. 30 seconds later, we find out there are 16 Bob-ombs. Since no one guessed it exactly (Wario and Peach guessed 15, Luigi guessed 17, and DK guessed 18), the game ends in a DRAW. Turn Ten Luigi rolls a well-timed 9 and, after he buys a Skeleton Key at the Item Shop, he proceeds to the Star before Peach can buy it, giving him his first Star as well as the first star in this play-through. He then continues one more space and stops at a Blue Space. DK gets a 10, and stops on a Blue Space; however, he discovers a Hidden Block, giving him his first Star. (Jon audibly SIGHS at this.) Wario rolls a remarkable 10, travels up at the fork in the road, and stops on a Happening Space which moves the train to the next station. {Peach’s turn and more continues in the next episode} Current standings: 1st Place - Luigi: 1 Star and 19 coins, 6 minigame wins 1st Place - DK: 1 Stars and 19 coins, 1 minigame win 3rd Place - Wario: 0 stars and 97 coins, 5 minigame wins 4th Place - Princess Peach: 0 Stars and 48 coins, 2 minigame wins Discussions The Grumps debate whether they played Sky Pilots last time, Jon saying yes, Arin saying no. Barry breaks the tie by playing footage three separate times, indicating they did in fact play it before. Arin recalls the time his voice cracked singing Separate Ways at a Karaoke Bar. Jon mentions how he’s not a fan of Doctor Who. Memorable Quotes “Luigi’s being a drunken bastard” - Jon expressing his discontent over Luigi’s bad steering in Sky Pilots. ------- “I think all the girls I knew in Elementary School ruined women for me... because they were like unchecked, bitchy girls… and they had names like ‘Janelle.’” - Jon ------- “You just HAVE to watch Who. You HAVE to; otherwise you’re not a GEEK, you’re not a NERD. You can’t go to Geek Girl Con and expect people to take you seriously.” - Arin jokingly calling Jon out for not watching Doctor Who. ------- “I don’t want Luigi to win, I just don’t want YOU to win.” / ♪ MMMMM Gonna Stab You ♪ ♪ MMMMM Gonna Love You ♪ - Jon explaining his anger towards Luigi getting the Star before Peach could / then Jon and Arin sing their feelings towards Jon's statement Outro Arin: “What is that train shipping?” Jon: “The train is shipping ‘Next time on the Game Grumps-’” Arin: “How does it make money?” Jon: Uh, um. Private services? Arin: That’s nice. External Links * Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Mario Party 2 episodes